


In the Garden.

by MoodyJudy



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Bottom Dettlaff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Mild Blood, Orgasm, Scents & Smells, Spit As Lube, Top Regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyJudy/pseuds/MoodyJudy
Summary: The story takes place between Regis' regeneration and Blood and Wine. Dettlaff has already helped Regis regenerate and now they are living together as lovers. It is a simple one-shot that goes into Regis' nightly routine of gardening. In the midst of tending to the garden, Dettlaff approaches and decides he wants to interrupt him. What starts off as innocent cuddling, turns into "making love" beneath the moonlight.
Relationships: Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	In the Garden.

Moonlight bled through the darkness, silver on black velvet….

Dettlaff thought it awfully sentimental for Regis to keep a garden. Quite… _ human. _ But he would not stop his lover from doing what he enjoyed. Dettlaff could see how tending to flowers and herbs could be cathartic. He too felt harmony when painting. There was just something so hypnotizing about watching different colors swirl at the bottom of a glass jar. It was with each attempt to clean the brush’s bristles that a new pigment was created (albeit diluted by water). The intensity of the original hue was gone and, in its place, a gentler tone. That was really the perfect way to describe his relationship with Regis. Dettlaff’s volatile personality and powerful emotions could be soothed by Regis’ quiet tone and logical mindset. By no means did that mean Regis was less passionate, for he too still held an ardor of devotion in his heart.

_Bonded by blood.  
  
_ Nothing in common speech could define what that meant, nor would humans understand the depths of said connection. Dettlaff had shared his own vitae with Regis to help him regenerate. It was a tiresome act that stretched the dark-haired vampire thin. Year after year, he would stay by Regis’ side and offer him everything his body had to give. It was only when his efforts began to yield results that he deemed it safe to move Regis from the rubble of Stygga Castle. The other’s frame was so fragile, Dettlaff feared he would break him. Regeneration was no easy feat and Regis had a way to go before consciousness would even settle in. It took decades for Regis to finally be able to stand without the aid of Dettlaff. He could never clearly explain why he came to Stygga Castle, nor why he stayed every day at the other’s side. The only thing he could come up with was that he felt Regis’ agony. It was as if intangible fingers were reaching out to him and ripping open his ribcage. Dettlaff would even weep for his kin.  
  
  
But now that was long ago….and they had since built a life together.  
  
A home in Dillingen. It was where Regis had once taken up the occupation of a barber/surgeon.It was a modest house and that was how they both liked it. There was no attention to be drawn, nothing exotic. Just…. simple. There was enough room for both of them to enjoy their leisurely activities. Dettlaff and Regis had different hobbies, but both could be considered an artform. Regis was a man of science, and that was not limited to potions and brews. He also liked to cook (but for a begrudged audience). That in itself had to be done with calculation, less something tastes horrible. Though to be honest…. everything tasted horrible to Dettlaff. He took no pleasure in consuming recipes that were created by the cattle of this continent. And yes, it was racist. Which was precisely why Regis wanted to teach Dettlaff to be more tolerable of humans. Regis wanted to sway Dettlaff away from black and white thinking, towards a shade of grey. A ring was given to Dettlaff to remind him to have empathy, and once upon a time said ring was given to Regis. It was from an old acquaintance who opted to bestow the same wisdom onto him. Dettlaff never took it off, a gold band with twin snakes and rubies.

  
  
Like usual in the evenings when the sun started to slip into slumber, Regis would seek out his garden. And it was there that the Vampire stayed for hours. Regis snipped herbs, pulled weeds and watered flowers. It was the Moonflower that was his favorite. It only bloomed at night, white petals unfolding to reveal its yellow center. Inside were precious seeds. Each one was highly toxic and would kill someone if eaten. The flower crawled up the trellis, it’s body winding and curling to the top. Regis was kneeling in the dirt, a basket of weeds next to him. The Vampire was carefully cutting away, and discarding the dead leaves. Dettlaff was leaning in the doorway, arms crossed over his broad chest as he watched his lover. Such thoughtfulness went into each snip, something he always admired and envied about Regis. Dettlaff often found himself losing all control of logic and relying heavily on emotions to guide his actions. He reacted quickly and disregarded the consequences to follow. A low sound rumbled out of him. He could smell everything in the air, from the sharpness of mint to the crispness of lilies. Even the dampness of the earth from where Regis had sprinkled water. Dettlaff was able to separate the scents of the town and solely focus on this little patch of earth. Regis’ personal musk was something to be savored and he would often pull it into his lungs with greed. It wasn’t for the sake of breathing air either, that was a useless function. That aroma which wafted from Regis’ pale skin was akin to ground spices and an underlining scent of fresh soil. And of course, the sting of Mandrake Moonshine.

Dettlaff pushed off the door frame and walked towards the silver headed Vampire. He was careful not to crush any plants beneath his feet. Regis didn’t bother to turn around; he could sense Dettlaff before he even approached. It wasn’t just his heightened senses that helped in detecting his lover, but that blood bond which always connected them. Dettlaff had learned to love the feel of dirt beneath his toes and had foregone the shoes. He lowered himself behind Regis and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Nose was flush against the other’s skin, and he inhaled. Regis’ throat was a favored part of his and he took his time as he teased with ghosting breaths. Something of a hum eased from Regis’ chest and he tilted his head to the side, giving Dettlaff better access to the flesh. Dark strands eased forward as Dettlaff continued his lean. His mouth was open and he was making soft panting sounds. Regis lowered the tool in his hand and reached behind him to cradle the base of Dettlaff’s skull. He pressed his weight into the bigger Vampire. There was no strain on Dettlaff’s knees as he remained crouched, but he did finally ease down into a seated position. Legs were tucked beneath him as he pushed Regis against him. Dettlaff’s sharp teeth brushed along skin, teasing it with a pin prick of pointed porcelain. He did not break the skin however. Regis shuddered, palming those black tresses, encouraging the other to mark him. Dettlaff obliged and sunk his teeth in deeper but still not drawing blood. Regis was wearing a simple white tunic and brown trousers, the choice of fabric breathable in the heat. A long nail tugged at the collar and Dettlaff pulled the shirt to the side, exposing a thin shoulder. It was from there that Dettlaff continued to claim Regis. It was a shame that each mark instantly healed, but still Dettlaff reveled in tormenting Regis.

  
  
  
Finally when Regis could take no more, he turned around within Dettlaff’s embrace and forced the other onto his back. Dettlaff let out a deep growl signaling his arousal. Regis knew how to taunt too. He roughly yanked down Dettlaff’s black trousers and removed them completely, leaving him only in his red tunic. Claws sunk into Dettlaff’s thick thighs as he pried them apart. Regis nestled his face between Dettlaff’s legs as he balanced on his knees. It was easy to get drunk on the scent of his lover’s skin. Unlike Regis, Dettlaff was hairless. Lips fell hotly to a sharp pelvic bone. Dettlaff’s spine arched and he dug his fingers into the wet dirt. The kisses trailed from hip to the inner portion of his leg. Dettlaff supposed he deserved such torture. Regis moved past Dettlaff’s cock without so much as a lick, which caused the younger vampire to snarl. There was a swift response from Regis and that came in the form of making Dettlaff bleed. Claws punctured pale thighs causing rouge to bead upon the surface. The more Regis pushed Dettlaff’s legs apart, the more the crimson dripped. It was like looking at red strings stretched over alabaster. The scent alone caused Regis’ black eyes to dilate and Dettlaff’s own did the same. A hiss barely fell past the curve of his lips. Regis came to that ringed muscle; it was so tight and inviting. His tongue lashed out and circled around that puckered opening. Regis’ saliva was warm and Dettlaff’s hips rolled. Slowly that tongue slipped inside, flattening and then curling against those contracting walls.

_“I suppose this torment is justified…”_ Dettlaff spoke in their native language between writhing moans and clenched teeth.  
  
Every word that dripped from his mouth was thick like rich honey. Regis simply chuckled darkly. Dettlaff felt the tiny vibrations against his hole and forced Regis’ tongue to go deeper with an upward thrust. That heavy cock was no longer flaccid and rested against his stomach, precum dribbling from that tender slit. Regis’ own erection was pressing against the material of his trousers and it was borderline painful. Still, Regis was relentless and continued to prod and suck at that loosening entrance. The taste was divine, a combination of Dettlaff’s natural musk and his own spit. Regis’ tongue hit that sensitive bundle of nerves and Detlaff moved one hand from the soil. He grabbed at Regis’s silver locks and kept him in place, a bit of earth settling onto his scalp . Wet sounds echoed in the otherwise quiet night and Dettlaff was grinding himself against Regis’ tongue. When Reis noticed Dettlaff was on the verge of cuming (through the spasming of muscles), he pulled back. With great strength he latched onto Dettlaff’s wrist, and yanked his hand away from his hair. Regis growled, it was feral and haunting. Dettlaff saw that look of primal lust in Regis’ eyes and a smirk crawled across his lips. Dettlaff watched down the length of his nose as Regis practically ripped his own trousers off. It was amusing. With a hard jerk forwards, Dettlaff’s legs were wrapped around Regis’ thin waist. Dettlaff hooked his ankles together just as Regis took hold of his arms. The older vampire raised them above Dettlaff ’s head, leaning over him.

_ “How poetic to make love beneath the moonlight…” _ Regis said with a guttural tone.

_ “What we are about to do is not making love….” _ Dettlaff countered.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Regis would have laughed if he didn’t want to fuck Dettlaff so bad. His hand was heavy with slick as he used Dettlaff’s precum to cover his aching cock. And in turn, Dettlaff let out a strained noise. Regis guided his throbbing prick to Dettlaff’s wet entrance, still keeping him restrained with one hand. The head of his cock started to push inside and Dettlaff’s muscles easily adjusted to the girth. Regis returned to his earlier position of holding onto Dettlaff’s thigh. The dark-haired Vampire arched his back just as Regis began to thrust. These weren’t gentle motions either. Dettlaff had been quite right when he said what they were about to do wasn’t making love. This was something animalistic. Regis was panting now, jaw unhinged as he pumped in and out of Dettlaff. Precum and spit that had lubricated his hole was creating the lewdest sounds as flesh hit flesh. Dettlaff couldn’t move, couldn’t touch his lover, it was cruel. Yet…he enjoyed it. Regis had always been commanding, he just never chose to raise his voice. And that in itself was intimidating. In one quick motion, Regis yanked Dettlaff up and the other Vampire snarled from the strain on his shoulder muscles. Dettlaff had uncurled his legs when he was pulled upwards, and now he was resting on Regis’s lap. Regis had felt Dettlaff’s desperation for contact and drew him close to his chest. Dettlaff’s cock was now rubbing between his and Regis’s stomachs, leaking fluid smearing across both their skins. The friction was pure agony and his need for release was becoming urgent. Dettlaff rested his head on Regis’ thin shoulder, and turned it so that his mouth was against the crook of his lover’s neck. Regis could feel the heat pooling in his guts, spreading down to his loins. It was like there was a spring in his lower back that was ready to uncoil. Dettlaff was on edge as well, a heaviness sitting in his abdomen with a burning desire beneath his skin.

_ “I know not what souls are made of, or even if we have one, but yours and mine are the same.”  _ Dettlaff whispered.

Within seconds of speaking Dettlaff came and in unison he bit into Regis’ throat. Pearly ropes shot forth coating both their stomachs. Red rivulets of blood ran down Regis’ throat and Dettlaff pulled the sanguine into his mouth. He drank greedily as he worked through his orgasm, his body bouncing as Regis continued to thrust. But it was the breaking of skin, and the forceful draw of vitae, that made Regis join Dettlaff in a much-needed release. Thick seed coated the inside of Dettlaff’s tight walls and some dripped down onto Regis’ thighs. They were both caught in a sea of ecstasy. There was something quite intimate about feeding, and Regis was purring, pawing at the back of Dettlaff’s head. Regis didn’t bother to pull out, instead he continued to hold the other in the moonlight amongst the disturbed flowers.


End file.
